


Fallen Angel

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other Characters will be added after, This book is all about Adam because no one loves him as much as he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel sent to the cage to suffer a millennia for breaking out off line in Heaven, she encounters Michael and Lucifer in the Cage, and a bright soul that's one of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

She felt him break her wings, bone by bone, before letting her fall into the abyss below her. The darkness reached out in tendrils gripping her grace, wrapping around it and twisting it into something completely different, it was dragging her down to hell, into the danger below, to Lucifers cage.

The pain was searing in the back of her skull, burning her the back off her eyeballs and her wings from bone to tip. Her back was smashed into a the hard ground, her head ricocheting on it and causing her head to snap forward on impact making her scream.

She lay there unable to move until she was aware of someone standing over her, looking down at her concerned. She forced her eyes open to catch a glimpse of the Archangel Michael, The Prince Of Heaven looking down at her. She had never met the Archangels, she was only a fledgling when Gabriel had run away from Heaven, and she had become a full seraph for a few years ago and had only heard about Michael and Lucifer being thrown into The Cage by the Winchesters. Now she was staring up into The Princes' eyes, her wings burnt and damaged while falling from grace, injured by her brother who had decided that she wasn't worthy of their love.

She realized two others had gathered behind The Prince; behind him were The Morningstar and a vessel of Michael, from the line of Cain and Abel. She tried to prop herself up with the help on her wings but felt a sharp pain in her back and she collapsed. In an instant The Prince and Morningstar were by her side and helping her to sit up.

"What is your name little angel?" The Prince asked, hand cupping her cheek carefully.

"Sariel." She whimpered as her wing twitched, re-igniting the pain caused by the broken bones. He gently moved his hand to the base off her wings, hovering over them gently, fingers just brushing over the wings that were broken at there. His fingertips came away with blood and he winced.

"Sariel, some of your blood feathers are broken." He said. "I'll have to pull them out before the bleeding gets worst. Will you be okay with that?" He asked softly.

The Morningstar pulled her wing out, stretching it to its full length. She whimpered and he tucked her hair behind her ear and he looked down at her with comforting eyes. 

"Sariel, what happened to you?" He asked, speaking softly.

"Raphael ordered Razierel to cast me down for openly disobeying and siding with Castiel." She sniffled and the two angels held her still, Michael pulling the broken blood feathers from her wings. "I never meant to disobey, please I'm sorry." She clenched her eyes shut as another feather was pulled out.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam watched as Michael and Lucifer pulled broken feathers from the angel, Sariel's, wings. They had gone from the fearsome archangels that he was trapped with, to caring older brothers looking after their younger siblings, providing comfort and help for their sibling. He smiled at the change in their behaviour but it dropped when he noticed the youngest angel looking directly at him curiously.

He brought his hand up in a wave, lips curling into a small smile. He went to step forward before pausing, and looking at Lucifer and Michael for permission to step near her.

Michael, sensing the concern Adam held, allowed him to step closer and kneel next to Sariel.

"Hi there." Adam said shyly. Sariel smiled back when she looked up at him, tilting her head to the side just a small bit.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and gentle, with a slight, he couldn't describe it but it was a buzz like sound beneath it.

"I would ask if your okay but..." He awkwardly gestured to her and her wings, and the situation.

"I appreciate the sentiment." She chuckled.


End file.
